Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 30 - Through Mint and Minds
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul Rider. While in snowy Canada, the crew is greeted by a living snowboy called Minty, who is friends with Athena. The Kratt Brothers feel like they've seen him before. Athena then shows the true reality of their early childhood memories, which were gone for so long.


The glistening snowflakes fell to a quiet forest in Canada. One certain snowflake was based on the pattern of the WK symbol. The little pink tongue of Mina caught it and retracted them into her mouth.

"Sweet," she commented with a giggle.

Martin tried sneaking behind her, but her super hearing enabled her to hear him. She smirked secretly, and pretended to not notice. When he was within a few inches, the hybrid swiftly turned around and tackled him to the ground. "Ha! Gotcha, bro!"

"I keep forgetting that you can hear as well as a raccoon," the blue Kratt said with a smile. Chris laughed as he came up to his siblings.

"I told you it wouldn't work," he told Martin.

Mina just observed all the snow around them. "Ever felt like... naming all the snowflakes you can?"

"Actually, I did that once," Martin admitted. "Only for Chris to melt one and I had to save him."

"Did you have to tell her that part?" Chris asked a little annoyed. The older brother just giggled.

"Whatever, dude. And speaking of snow..." The eldest Kratt held out his hands and began moving them in a circular motion. A snowball began to form in between them. "Check this out." Throwing it into the air, it dispersed into little flakes of blue. His little siblings watched in amazement.

"I saw this movie with Aviva!" Mina recognized the reference her brother made. "So cute and the songs were great!"

"I know! And here's another reference for you, little sister!" He stamped a foot on the ground and the ground in a twelve foot radius was coated with a smooth sheet of ice. Immediately, the three Kratts were sliding along like they were on an ice rink.

"That movie sure was cool… I just felt bad about the snow queen hiding her feelings. She did it to protect her little sister, but still..." Martin commented as Mina slipped a bit on the ice. The Water Guardian was swift to catch her.

"Hey, we act like that a lot too, bro. Well, mostly me," Chris said, remembering the "Chris-tal Clear" expedition. "I know exactly how she felt too. To lose someone because of something yourself did." The Earth Guardian stood still on the ice, head hanging low in shame. "I had never felt so scared or guilty in my life. I really thought you were lost forever when you..." Martin skated over to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, don't be like that," he said. "I'm okay. I was just glad I saved you from Donita. Just the thought of you as her slave was I could think about. But I promise, little brother. Nothing like that will ever happen again." Chris looked up at him with a sincere smile. Suddenly, Mina heard something moving in the snow.

"Bros, I think something's coming,"she told them. They looked in the direction of her line of sight. The figure was small and white.

"Might be a snowshoe hare," Martin concluded.

"No, too big," Chris corrected him.

"And it sounds like it walks on two feet," Mina added. The little white figure became visible out of the white woods. The three stood surprised. The figure was... a snowman with feet?

"Hi there!" he greeted cheerfully in a cute little boy voice.

"Uh... hi," they returned with a wave, still getting over the fact that a snowman- more like snowboy- was walking and talking to them. The little snowboy had black eyes and a baby carrot for his nose. A bit of snow was shaped to look like windswept hair on his round head. His oval shaped center had two black buttons and the top button looked like a green peppermint. He had skinny twig arms no thicker than a pinkie. Plus, his little legs/feet were stubby.

The Kratt Brothers didn't know why, but they felt like they've seen this snowboy somewhere before.

"Wow, it's great to see new faces here. I don't see a lot of people besides Athy." The nickname rang a bell to the hybrid.

"You mean, 'Athena'?" she asked. The snowboy's eyes seemed to glow.

"Wow, you know Athy? That's awesome!" Mina giggled at his enthusiasm.

"She's my aunt."

"Even better!" He gasped in realization. "You're a nymph!"

"Well, half nymph now. I'm Mina. And these are my older brothers, Chris and Martin."

"I'm Minty and I like giving handshakes!" Minty held out his thin arm of twig. Mina happily took his hand and shook on it.

That name. That line. The bros knew they heard them somewhere. Then it came to them. This snowboy looked like...

"Minty?" both elder siblings said in recognition.

A flashback from their childhood came to their minds…

* * *

_Little Martin and Chris were playing in the snow in the early morning. Chris helped building the head and Martin worked on the body. Out of buttons when it was nearly done, Martin put a peppermint candy to finish their job._

_"What are we gonna call him, Martin?" Chris asked. "Martin?" He looked around and saw his big brother wasn't by his side, but behind the small snowman._

_"Hi, I'm Minty and I like giving handshakes!" Martin said with a different voice, moving the snowman's arm. Chris laughed as he shook the snowman's hand._

_"Well, hello Minty!"_

* * *

The Minty now looked up at them. "That's me!" he answered them. "Shake on it for fun?" He held an arm out to them. Setting back into reality, Chris was the first to kneel down to his level and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Minty," he said calmly, when he was still debating inside. _'No, don't be silly,'_ one part of his brain thought. _'There's no way it's OUR Minty from all those years ago. He melted. Besides, this one said he knows Athena. What are the odds?' 'Well, it's still a possibility,'_ the other side said. _'Don't be ridiculous.' 'Like you can prove otherwise.'_ When Chris let go, it was Martin's turn.

"Hey Minty," the blonde greeted. _'Can it be... No, it couldn't be...'_

"I see you like my little surprise, Kratt Brothers," a familiar voice was heard. It was Athena. The goddess had on a silk white coat that went well with her dress.

"Hey Athy!" Minty warmly greeted.

"Aunt Athena!" Mina said cheerfully. "It's great to see you again!"

"And on better terms than the incident with Nick Baker," Chris added.

"Yes, this is a much better meeting," the goddess of wisdom commented.

"Hey Athena, how did you know how to build Minty?" Martin asked. "Because he looks exactly like the one Chris and I built as kids." The snowboy's happy expression seemed to waver a bit. That didn't go unnoticed by the nymph.

"I didn't build Minty. But he had become a good friend of mine when he was forced to leave his creators behind." The little sister caught on with where she was going with having Minty with them.

"Chris and Martin?" she questioned. Athena nodded. "So..." Mina looked at the snowboy, "this is the same Minty they built?"

"But... how? He... melted," Chris asked, slightly confused.

Minty's happy expression changed into a sad one a few seconds after that statement. "No, I didn't," he mumbled softly. "That one was just a replica to false-safe your memories. Not that it was all truths to begin with." The brothers looked at each other with unsure looks before looking back at the snowboy.

"We don't understand," Martin said. "Are you saying that things in our past were lies? That what we remember never happened?"

"Well, not exactly. They did happen, but certain details were replaced."

"And what were those details?"

"I think it's better that the whole crew knows," Athena told them. "It's something that must be finally revealed. Especially to you, Brothers Kratt."

"Okay. Let's get inside." The five start heading up the ramp to the entrance. The blonde then realized something. "Oh! Hold on, Minty." With a flick of a hand, a small snow cloud appeared above Minty. Little blue snowflakes were gently falling down from it. "Can't have you melting in the Tortuga."

"Thanks, Martin," he responded. As they all got inside, two wolf shaped shadows watched from afar. Both had golden eyes.

"At long last, after so many years," one said in a deep, ominous voice.

"We've found them," the other added with a low, raspy voice.

"Our future vessels," they finished.

* * *

"Okay, Athena. Whatever you have to tell, tell it now," Chris said. "We don't have secrets between us. Only minor ones, but that's not the case."

"Yes, it's about time you remember," she confessed.

"Remember?"

"First things first. Come here boys." Chris and Martin came up to her. She placed a hand on their foreheads and then whispered something in Latin. After reciting the spell, a sudden rush of power overcame them. They gasped at the feeling. When it died down, both took in deep, slow breaths.

"What was... that?" Martin asked.

"It was a special seal I had placed many years ago. I had just removed them."

"Wait. We met before the Nick Baker incident?" the brunette brother questioned.

"We have. And it was at both your requests for me to place those seals. They locked up your... natural powers and any memory related to them."

"What? The Kratt Brothers had superpowers?" Jimmy asked really surprised.

"Well, for a normal human, that would be the term for them. But in the magic world, it is spiritual inheritance. Both brothers were born with these powers, but that made them a target for..."

"For who?" Aviva and Koki questioned simultaneously.

"... Two lone Lupus Phantasma." Mina gasped at that name.

"Phantom Wolves?!" she cried in shock.

"Well, our sister Clarissa is a wolf as well, due to an incident with a ghost wolf called Faust," Martin pointed out.

"You think he's a Lupus Phantasma as well?" Chris asked.

"He might be. And maybe Darius is one too."

"What is a 'Lupus Phantasma' anyway?" Jimmy asked, totally confused.

"Meaning 'Phantom Wolves' in Latin, they are creatures of the shadows that take the form of wolves," Athena explained. "Like normal wolves, they live in packs, but some leave or are banished and become lone wolves. Most of the time, these lone wolves had gone rogue for them to be banished from the pack. And these wolves are usually evil. Darius and the two after the brothers are no different. Faust is the only exception because he knew he had to stop him."

"So what do the two other lone wolves want from the Kratt Bros?" Aviva asked.

"Their powers. And in order to do that, they... have to possess them."

"WHAT?!" the crew shouted.

"Possess them?!" Mina yelled.

"Which is one reason why I placed those seals on the siblings so they have no more reason for them and can't find them."

"One reason? There's more?" Chris asked.

"Do not worry, Christopher. Yours and Martin's memories will repair overtime. It won't take long." Suddenly, the Tortuga lights started flickering. Everyone looked around to see who might be responsible, but no one was there.

"Guys, something dark and viscous is attacking!" the nymph said, now feeling the dark tension coming from outside.

"It's them!" Minty cried. "They found them!"

"How can we fight them?" Chris asked, starting to panic. "Besides Darius, we never faced wolves like them."

"I will tell you. You and your brother have fought them off before. And both of you were very young. And now that you and your friends are Guardians, you are stronger and can fend against a pack of Lupus Phantasma." The bros were surprised to hear that they had fought the two shadows in their past. They didn't remember it, but they didn't question the goddess of wisdom as the crew went outside to confront the wolves.

* * *

"We were young? Like Heracles, when he fought two snakes?" Chris was shocked and surprised. So little and already so powerful? And what were those powers they were born with?

As the Wild Kratts exited the HQ, two shadows approached them slowly. "Well, well, well," one mused slowly. "Looks like our future vessels are all grown up."

"And are even Nature Guardians to boot," the other pointed out. "Makes me really want them now."

"Indeed, Paris. They are worth a lot more then when they were brats. Much more power than before. And those powers shall be ours."

"Forget it!" Aviva yelled. "Neither of you are possessing the Kratt Brothers! We won't let you!"

"Well, what do we have here? Three more Guardians."

"Too bad we can only take over one at a time."

"And that won't happen anytime!" Koki snapped and then threw a fireball at them. The wolves quickly dodged.

"You'll only get them over our dead bodies!" Aviva said.

Both Lupus Phantasma growled.

"Very well. Shall we dine tonight, Paris?"

"Yes, dine on sweet power, Maximilian." Both pounced at the team, but immediately slammed into a wall of what felt like glass. In reality, it was quartz that Chris created.

"You're really getting the hang of that," Martin complimented.

"Thanks bro," the brunette replied. Paris and Maximilian shook off the throbbing in their skulls.

"We see that the brat one has learned a few new tricks. Should've expected something like this from them."

"What did we ever do to you guys?" Martin asked.

"It's not what you did-"

"Actually, that is part of the reason," Paris interrupted.

"Okay, so it is, but it's mostly about what you have. Two brothers born with the powers of Nature Guardians. Do you know how rare children like that are? There's barely any left."

"So you two are very special. Especially now that you are Guardians. We want your power. Nothing matters to us but power, specifically."

"As for what you did, we lost TWICE to the likes of you, as children! Do you know how humiliating that is?!"

"Uh, thing is, we don't even remember you two," Chris admitted. "So we don't really know what you're talking about."

"What? How can you forget about us?"

"Athena had some sort of seal on us that, according to her, erased our memories of having any powers as kids, and locked the powers themselves. They were just now removed."

"So that explains why we couldn't find you after so many years. That goddess of wisdom got in the way by blocking off your magical signal. But when you became Guardians, we picked you up again. And now, we meet again."

"If only I can remember..." Chris said. Suddenly, something sparked in his mind.

* * *

_He was wailing at the top of his little lungs. Something fast had him trapped in his green blanket. He heard yells of protest not far away. Suddenly, his captor fell forward, accidentally flinging him into the air._

_"CHRIS!" two voices shrieked, one a woman's and another a young boy. As the crying child fell back down, the blanket unraveled to show a boy no older than 10 months. A twisty vine suddenly popped out of the ground and caught the little Chris. It retracted to the ground until a blonde boy with blue eyes ran up and scooped him into his arms._

_"Oh Chris, thank goodness you're all right," the boy sighed in relief. Chris only clung onto his blue shirt. "If you ever come near Chris again, I will turn you into popsicles!" A low growl followed, making the baby tighten his grip._

_"Don't think we won't come back!" A viscous voice barked before the sound of running paws faded away._

* * *

Chris stood there frozen in shock. Maximilian's voice... was the same as his captor. He had kidnapped him when he was a baby and something saved him. But where did that vine come from? And what did his brother mean by 'turning them into popsicles'?

And he couldn't have been the one controlling the vine. After all, he only received this power when he became a Nature Guardian. And there was no way he could do that as an infant, even with powers. Someone else besides his brother helped him, but who?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the quartz cracking. The two lone wolves were breaching the wall. The green Kratt tried to hold his ground, but the barrier was broken through. The shadows came charging at them. Aviva used her wind power to give them a wind slap in the face, throwing them back. But then, something sparked in Martin's mind.

* * *

_Two wolf like creatures were trying to break a barrier of ice around him, his mom and 10 month old brother, who was beginning to cry. 4 year old Martin had his hands out forward in order to keep the barrier strong, but they eventually broke it. One dashed forward and snatched the blanket out of his mom's arms._

_"CHRIS!" they both screamed. The baby in the blanket cried even louder. Martin and Mrs. Kratt ran after them, yelling at the kidnappers to give him back. Overcome with anger, the blonde came to a sudden stop. He knew what he had to do._

_"LET HIM GO!" he screeched and stomped his foot on the ground. Instantly, the ground straight in front of him was covered in ice all the way to the wolves. The wolf with his brother slipped like he hoped, but the beast had thrown Chris into the air._

_"CHRIS!" he and his mom shrieked. Suddenly, a vine sprung up and caught him then began to retract back into the soil. Martin ran up to him and took his little brother into his arms, relieved he was not harmed._

_"Oh Chris, thank goodness you're all right," he sighed. The blue brother felt Chris latch onto his shirt. Then he glared angrily at the shadows. "If you ever come near Chris again, I will turn you into popsicles!" The one that had his brother growled. Chris's grip tightened._

_"Don't think we won't come back!" he barked before both of them retreated._

* * *

Martin didn't know what to think. Those lone wolves had kidnapped Chris and he saved him. With ice powers. Was _that_ his power? And where did that vine come from?

Athena kept observing them. She remembered Zeus' choice before he and Hermia sent the Elemental Gems away. It felt like yesterday, yet it was many years ago. Actually around the time Flora died.

* * *

_"She gave her life to save us all... but it's not over yet," Zeus stated, looking at the Elemental Gems and a scepter. Hermia carefully held a young, sleeping Mina, while Athena observed with a worried face. "In some point in the future, the Fates saw Eris' return, and in the same vision, they saw five mortal brave ones fighting to defeat her."_

_"You think..." Athena was saying, until Zeus interrupted her._

_"Yes. Their spirits have returned to the mortal world. In some point of the future, these new Guardians will appear, inheriting their pasts' powers... and hope."_

_"But won't these powers be frightful to mortals? Remember: Heracles was not accepted at first," Hermia said._

_"Their powers will be shown at the right time, some first, some later. But we'll have to be sure they don't fall into the wrong hands," Zeus stated. The King of the gods turned to Athena. "Athena, my daughter, I select you to protect two of the spiritual heirs. I feel that others of the magical realm will want to use them for their evil purposes. Make sure that they are safe from them."_

_"I accept my mission, father," the goddess responded. That day set her first meeting with the brothers._

* * *

As the Guardians continued to fend off the shadows, Athena focused on the brothers.

"I have protected you then..." she murmured. "And I still protect you today. That will never change..." An image came into her head. It showed two smiling males wearing certain blue and green robes. Athena put a hand on the glass. "Terra... Aqua..."

* * *

"I can't keep the quartz coming much longer!" Chris felt himself kneeling in weakness.

"My turn!" Martin touched his medallion and while creating a resistant ice barrier and sending ice attacks in the Lupus Phantasma's direction.

The wolves dodged the assault. Maximilian growled. "We'll leave this time! But don't rest assure that we won't return!" he barked before he and Paris jogged off. Another memory came to the brothers.

* * *

_The two were ice skating on a frozen lake in the nearby woods. Their snowboy pal Minty was seated near the shore. As the brothers skated merrily, two shadows in the darkness slowly approached them. Little Chris saw them and was instantly scared. One looked like he was ready to pounce._

_"MARTIN, BEHIND YOU!" the brunette screamed. Martin turned around and the wolf with gold eyes lunged forward. The blonde screamed in terror before unleashing an icy wind at the beast. It blew the monster back into a tree. The blue brother began skating as fast he could to the other side of the lake, taking Chris's hand._

_"Come on, bro!" he told him as they ran for it. Luckily, they knew the woods well and stayed on their trail. Unfortunately, one of the beasts were right behind them and another got in their path. Yelping in fear, they ran off the path and soon found themselves in a clearing. The wolves managed to corner them in the center. One of the shadows chuckled evilly._

_"Now we got you," he said._

_"I told you to not think we won't come back," the other taunted. Both brothers were scared. Then, the beasts pounced. The Kratts shrieked and embraced each other. Suddenly, a dome of ice and vines with thorns enveloped them and the wolves slammed into it. They stepped on the thorns and yelped before stepping away. One of them growled._

_"You can't defend yourselves forever! We will come back for you soon!" Both monsters finally left. The brother still held each other close as they lowered their defense._

_"Martin? When will they leave us alone?" Chris cried softly. His brother only gave him a sympathetic look._

_"I don't know, bro. But I do know that I won't let anything happen to you." Suddenly, there was a bright light. Chris made a vine with a huge leaf grow to try and protect their eyes._

_"What's going on?" Martin asked himself. After the flash died down, he found himself in his bed. "Wh-wha...?" It was strange. He felt like he was doing something earlier that morning, but what?_

_"Martin," Chris called as the opened the door. "Do you want to play outside again after breakfast?" Now he remembered. He and his little brother woke up earlier than usual to play in the snow. The blonde looked out the window, seeing the snowboy in the same spot in the yard where they left him. He felt like something else happened, but he couldn't put his finger on it and so shrugged it off._

_"Sure, bro."_

_"Yay!"_

* * *

They stood for a while before they heard their team calling them.

* * *

"We better put the Tortuga on lockdown," Chris said, once they got inside. Koki agreed, pushing some buttons and locking the Tortuga.

Athena looked at the screen. "They will find a way to get in."

"How?" Aviva asked.

"They're living shadows. They'll be able to breach the ventilation system and get inside."

"Athena, we remember them," Martin told the goddess. "They once took Chris and I saved him. With..." He looked down at his gloved hands.

"Ice powers. I am aware of that. And Chris saved himself from a fall."

"Wait. That vine? That WAS me?" Chris asked incredulously, looking at his own hands.

"Yes. Your brother inherited the power of ice and you inherited the power of life."

"But I thought we only got powers after we became Guardians. That's what Luna said." Chris looked at Luna.

"*sigh* I lied. You had those powers before you were Guardians," the owl confessed. "From the start of your lives, you always had them.

* * *

_"But after you were attacked by the lone Lupus again... Zeus ordered it for your safety to block your powers and any memory related to them, until you were ready to use them again. Athena was sent to place the seals on you since she is your assigned guardian._

* * *

"I'm sorry for lying to you, boys. I didn't want to freak you out. Zeus believed the modern world was still not ready to reconnect to the magic world, but you proved us wrong when you defeated Zach and restored the Earth Gem. Without your powers."

The room was silent. No one dared to say a word. The tension in the air was thick. Everyone could feel it, including Minty who was peeping from another room. Martin wrapped his arms around himself in sadness.

"So everything we remember... WAS a lie," he stated.

"You must understand why we hid this," Luna said, feeling guilty. "We didn't want you to have problems. And it seemed like you haven't, besides those three troublemakers you face on a daily basis."

"Martin, think about it... we never actually needed any of our powers to do good things. I mean, look at all the animals and people we helped before we became Guardians," Chris reasoned. Her showed his brother the Wild Kratts Diary, with all their stories, even the ones from the Kratts' memory book.

"Even though your past wasn't fully happy... that's not what makes who you are. It's your future... what you chose to be."

_*flashbacks with some of the creature rescues the Wild Kratts made*_

Martin's eyes sparkled at that.

"And you didn't need powers to make friends or a team," Aviva added, trying to lighten the mood more. "We liked you guys the way you were." Koki and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"And your bravery, mercy, kindness, generosity, and hope saved places around the planet on many occasions," Athena told them. Martin finally smiled, taking in everyone's words.

"And powers or no powers, you're still the Wild Kratts," Minty added, coming into the room. Martin kneeled down and "ruffled" his hair like snow.

"Thanks everyone," he said softly. Suddenly, another memory came up. But this one hurt for some reason, making him grip his head in pain.

"Martin!" Chris shouted in shock.

* * *

_Four year old Martin was making it snow in Chris's green room. The baby giggled as a tiny flake landed on his little nose. This prompted him to giggle with him. But then, he heard yelling from downstairs. Both went silent. The words were muffled, but the voices belonged to their parents. Sounded like they were arguing again._

_Martin picked up Chris and took him downstairs with him to see what was going on. Hiding behind the door to the kitchen, where the shouts were coming from, were their sisters. When they heard Martin approaching, they turned around a little quickly with fearful expressions._

_"What's going-" the blonde boy began to ask, but the scared look in their eyes told him to stop talking and listen. He slowly came up to a crack in the door, his little brother silent as well. Their father looked absolutely enraged and their mom looked just about close._

_Once they finished, the four silently went back to their rooms, well, Martin taking Chris to his own. As he walked down the hall, he heard his sisters sobbing in their room. Martin knocked on their door._

_"Girls? What's the matter?" he asked._

_Both sisters opened the door immediately and pulled him into a hug. They had tears going down their faces. Martin managed to get a glimpse of their room. Nothing out of the ordinary except four suitcases on Susan's bed. "Are you going somewhere?" The twins looked into his eyes sadly._

_"Yes," Christine said. "And we're not coming back." His blue eyes widened in confusion._

_"What do you mean? We always come back from going somewhere."_

_"Not when you're moving," Susan told him._

_"We're moving?"_

_"No, only me, Christine and dad." Their older brother still didn't understand._

_"Why?" They responded by hugging him again._

_"Just remember that we love you, big bro. And Chris too. No matter what powers you have." Suddenly, they heard stomping coming up the stairs, scaring the three siblings. Soon, their father stood above them. He gave his son a hateful glare, making him latch onto his sisters. He never looked at him like that before._

_"Are your suitcases packed, girls?" he asked them with a grumpy tone._

_"Y-yes, dad. W-we're ready."_

_"Then let's get out of here." The twins let go of their little brother and grabbed their luggage. They went down the stairs solemnly with Mr. Kratt following behind. Martin attempted to follow, but his dad turned to give him another glare of hate, stopping him in his tracks. "Listen, you freak of nature, never come near my girls again. And that goes for the other freak too." Martin felt like he was torn into microscopic pieces. Mr. Kratt continued down and he disappeared. The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed for a few seconds._

_Martin finally broke, large tears starting to fall from his eyes as he collapsed onto his sisters' now-old bedroom floor in despair. Following were loud sobs and the room suddenly getting colder. He knew he was causing it, but he didn't care. Soon, the whole room and the hallway was covered in frost and ice. "I hate these powers!" he screamed. "I HATE them!"_

* * *

When the memory ended, Martin's eyes snapped open. Every occupant in the room was staring in worry. His blue eyes stung with tears while he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. The Kratt in green kneeled down to his brother's side.

"Martin, are you..." Chris was saying until Martin broke down in tears.

"He called us freaks! Our dad called us freaks, Chris!" he yelled, filled with anger and sadness and slamming his fists on the floor. A patch of ice formed where his fists were.

"He... he what?" Chris felt like his heart was stabbed with a sharp knife as tears were building up.

"He hated us! Hated our powers! That's why he left with the twins! He didn't want them or himself near us again!" As the green Kratt's tears began to fall, the blue brother calmed a little and started remembering things after his breakdown. "I started to hate myself after that. I didn't want my powers. I didn't want anything to do with magic." Another memory came through, and it was more pleasant, prompting a small smile. "Until you."

"What?"

"You're what made me like my powers again. And know how and what to use them for."

"And that's...?"

"To protect you." Chris instantly remembered Martin saving him from Maximilian. So that was how he did it. He used his powers somehow.

"I was certain of that once you helped me stand up against Zach, the one I considered the master of bullies," the Kratt in blue said. "If it wasn't for you, little bro... maybe I would be doing things for him and receive punishments for nothing. He might've even found out with enough force."

"Yeah... that was written in the memory book... you told me that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be you." Chris's tears stopped falling as joy came to his heart.

Athena, Minty and the crew smiled as they watched. "After that day, I used them more often, usually for playing with you."

"Yeah. I'm actually starting to remember those days. We had so much fun. And I would use mine any chance I got."

"That was basically on any flowering pot with seeds you can get your hands on. And trust me, we had a lot of plants growing inside afterwards." Both started laughing. They embraced each other as the flower and snowflake appeared on their medallions and glowed powerfully from their Love for each other.

"For now on, it's official: No more secrets between our team," Aviva announced. Everyone agreed, joining hands and wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wolves were talking with the Dark Cloud Statue.

"I am glad not being the only one wanting to annihilate the Nature Guardians for good," the Lupus heard her distorted female voice. "Pretty soon, I'll be free, and if you join me, I'll promise you to be the ones to attack them first."

"Well, our dear lady, we do not wish to destroy two of them," Maximilian explained. "We want their powers for ourselves."

"And who are they?"

"The current Water and Earth Guardians. We have been pursuing them for decades," Paris told her.

"Hmm, describe them to me."

The wolves touched one of her clouds and showed the team to her, pointing to Martin and Chris.

"So THEY have returned to the mortal world..." the statue growled. "Along with THEM. Doesn't matter. They're going to die just like before." The statue chuckled evilly.


End file.
